


Just Needs A Little Convincing (The What Is My Life Remix)

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's not sure who's going to kill him first -- Charles, or his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Needs A Little Convincing (The What Is My Life Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Немного подтолкнуть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766057) by [fb_xmen_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse)
  * Inspired by [A Little Convincing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313043) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



Erik should know by now not to keep things from his wife. It hadn’t worked in Vinnitsa, or while he was hunting, and it’s certainly not going to _start_ working now.

But he still wants to die of shame when Magda leans over and murmurs in his ear, “You want to sleep with him.” It’s not a question.

Still, Erik’s denial is automatic and vehement. “"Magda! You're out of your mind.”

Magda doesn’t say anything, she just hmmmms considering and and gives him one of her _looks_ , the kind that mean, _you’re not fooling anyone_.

(Raven has occasionally made sidelong comments that indicate she can’t understand how Erik accepts Charles’s telepathy so easily. Erik could tell her, if he cared to, that he’s spent _years_ having his mind read, no matter that Magda registers on every test Hank and Charles have conceived as perfectly baseline.)

*

Still, his wife _does_ drop the subject, and Erik is foolishly hopeful that she won’t bring it again until _after_ Shaw has been dealt with. (He knows better than to think she’ll drop it all together.)

He stumbles when he enters the kitchen to see Magda and Moira seated at the table, cradling coffee mugs and smiling at him like co-conspirators. 

Before he can say anything, he sees Moira’s eyes dip down and back up. She presses her lips together, and Magda’s grin gets a shade smug. Erik feels himself turning red.

He murmurs greeting and grabs a cup of coffee and flees as the women’s laughter chases him out of the kitchen. He drinks his coffee in long gulps as he considers ideas for the training regimen for today -- they’re going to try again to see if they can get Sean to fly -- Hank had mentioned something about using the large satellite dish visible from the mansion.

Erik could definitely use the distraction.

*

She completely blindsides him later that night _while he’s fucking her_.

“I like him too,” she murmurs, grinning wickedly. “Imagine if he were the one inside me.”

Erik nearly comes on the spot.

And then she murmurs “What if he was inside _you_ ,” and Erik _does_ come, that time, helpless and immediate.

*

Erik spends the next several days manfully considering the situation. It’s delicate, and shouldn’t be rushed. And there’s the training to consider, and also Shaw. Now’s not a good _time_ to introduce other … variables.

Naturally his wife _ambushes_ him while he’s still in the midst of considering -- and while he and Charles are playing chess.

He thinks about complaining, but one, that has never worked before, and two, his cock has other ideas.

*

Erik had always thought himself the jealous sort, the kind of man who would kill another man for laying a hand on this wife.

No, instead, he thinks the sight of Charles pleasuring Magda on Charles’s ridiculously opulent bed is one of the most arousing things he’s ever seen in his life. He gets to focus on Magda’s flushed cheeks and Charles’s red mouth and their pale sturdy limbs entwined with each other. 

He’s enjoy the show, but when Magda beckons him over, of course he goes.

*

After watching Charles fuck his wife until she comes, Magda, the minx, tells Charles not to come and insists that Charles fuck Erik next.

It’s been a very long time since Erik has been fucked by a man, but he finds himself eager, almost panting. It’s so delightfully filthy when Magda and Charles both work to prepare Erik, using a great deal of Vaseline and slowly, slowly stretching him out, Magda’s slim fingers and Charles’s thick ones tangled together.

Erik yelps when Charles guides Magda’s fingers to his prostate, and he shivers, listening to Charles explain in that posh voice of his, just what a prostate is, and what it does to a man to be touched liked this. Magda, naturally, is delighted, and a quick study. 

Erik is moaning and trembling and begging long, long before either of them is ready to give him what he needs. It’s the sweetest, most blissful torture he can imagine.

Finally, though, they pull out their fingers, and Magda crawls up the bed and curls up next to him, cradling his head against her breasts and murmuring sweet, filthy things in his ear as she brushes strands of sweaty hair off his face.

Charles, meanwhile, is coaxing his trembling limbs into position, and shoving pillows against and under Erik to keep him supported and spread wide. Erik feels obscenely exposed like this, totally helpless, and instead of being terrifying it’s an incredible turn on. 

Magda is still touching him and soothing him, telling him he’s safe, and a good boy, and Erik finds himself fighting back tears.

Erik gasps when Charles starts rubbing the head of his cock against the cleft of Erik’s ass, a gasp that swiftly turns into a moan as Charles slowly, slooooooowly pushes inside. 

Erik almost comes right then, but then Magda reaches down a hand, gripping the base of his cock so he can’t come. 

_Thank you, Magda_ , he hears, and the idea that Charles is using his telepathy to talk to Magda so they can _coordinate fucking him_ almost whites out Erik’s brain.

“Stop talking and start fucking him, Charles,” Magda says sweetly. 

“As you wish,” says Charles, and Erik can just _hear_ the smirk --

And then everything goes away as Charles starts fucking him in earnest, really fucking him, and Erik is reduced to a _thing_ that moans and screams and begs and _needs_.

It’s a very, very long time before he’s allowed to come. 

It’s perfect.

*

The next morning, Erik wakes up two hours later than he usually does. His entire body is sore and throbbing, and covered in bruises. Magda’s got several nice hickeys on her neck, and Charles is sporting claw marks on his back courtesy of Magda’s nails.

Magda checks the clock next to the bed. “We have about 20 minutes before the children usually get up. I suggest we make the most of it, gentlemen.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love the idea of Moira and Magda as girlfriends who gossip over tea, with Magda bragging about how big Erik's cock is. And I figure at some point after this happens, Moira corners Magda and says "Both of them, really?" and Magda smirks and then they high five.


End file.
